


First Time for Everything

by Fledgling



Series: Maturity [4]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plug and Play, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fledgling/pseuds/Fledgling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smokescreen and Optimus Prime's first time as a couple. In the intimate sense. It's rather detailed and beautiful, with Optimus being a kind and caring gentlemech and Smokescreen being a little naive/reckless at first, and then... well... you'll see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time for Everything

Smokescreen rolled his shoulders as he walked through the ground bridge. Patrol was, as usual, boring and uneventful. He didn’t even meet any humans! All he met was a turtle, which he had patiently waited to let pass.  
Smokescreen blinked when he saw Optimus at the controls for the ground bridge. “Optimus? What’s up?” He asked, walking over to his lover. He gladly accepted the hug offered, enjoying the feeling of being pulled close to the Prime’s chest plates and having his arms around him as he always did.  
“Wheeljack and Ratchet are out scouting a potential energon mine Wheeljack possibly has found. Arcee and Bulkhead are out on patrol. Bumblebee is with the children, acting as their guardian for the day.”  
Smokescreen nodded, stretching his arms over his head and groaning. “Alright. I’m gonna,” He jerked his thumb in the direction of the wash racks. “go wash the desert off me.”  
Optimus nodded. “If I need anything, I will comm. you.”  
Smokescreen nodded, reaching up and pecking him on the cheek, before walking towards the wash racks.

Smokescreen sighed as the water cascaded over his plating, the red dust of the desert sloughing off, turning the water orange as it ran down his body and then down the drain. He tilted his helm to the side, letting the water hit his neck cables. His thoughts drifted lazily, from one topic to the next, not really snagging on any particular one until-  
Optimus.  
Smokescreen smiled. His thoughts always came back to his lover. Well.  
Smokescreen’s smile fell. They weren’t really lovers, were they? That connoted a certain level of intimacy. They were in a relationship, sure, and had been for quite a while. But they weren’t lovers; they didn’t have that level of intimacy. Smokescreen rubbed his arm, only half-aware of what he was doing any more, so caught up in his thoughts. Smokescreen was perfectly happy with their current relationship status, absolutely. But he’d be lying if he said he didn’t want a little more. And he’d also be lying if he said he wasn’t a little intimidated by the thought.  
He wasn’t embarrassed that he was still a virgin. Cheesy at it may sound to some, he was waiting for the right person. He was one of the few bots who hoped and dreamed of being able to rebuild Cybertron someday; he’d like to settle down. Besides, he was still, while not _young_ , per se, younger than most.  
Smokescreen leaned against the wall, his optics dimming. He wanted Optimus to be his first, for multiple reasons. One, it was _Optimus Prime_. Who wouldn’t want him? That wasn’t a very high-ranking reason, but it was still there, a remainder of his little fanboy crush on his leader. He was also drop dead gorgeous, every inch of him, and his voice- well. But it was much, much more than that. He was such a sweet, caring mech. He had a spark made of gold. He was compassionate and kind, to all walks of life, even if they didn’t deserve it. And he was a perfect balance of gentle and strong; something that would be crucial if he were to be Smokescreen’s first. Smokescreen reached out blindly, turning the water off. His plating was beginning to heat up. He stared at the floor, debating on whether to do anything about it or not.  
Smokescreen shook his head. Not tonight. Tonight would be the night he’d confront Optimus about their lack of interfacing. And hope for the best.

Optimus looked up as the door to his quarters cycled open. He smiled as Smokescreen walked in. “Hello Smokescreen.”  
Smokescreen nodded. “Hey.” He said quietly as the door shut behind him, locking quietly.  
Optimus frowned. “Smokescreen?” In the dark of his quarters, he heard more than saw him shuffle in place.  
“Optimus. There’s something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about.”  
Worry clenched at his spark. “What is it?”  
Smokescreen shifted his weight, before walking slowly forward. His optics glowed brightly in the darkness, locked onto Optimus’ form reclining on the berth. He stopped beside the berth, looking down at Optimus, silent for a moment. When Optimus was about to ask what was wrong, he finally spoke up.  
“Optimus… do you trust me?”  
Optimus tilted his helm at the odd and unexpected question. “With my life. Smokescreen, wha-”  
“Do you love me?”  
Optimus sat up, wrapping an arm around Smokescreen’s waist and pulling him close. “Smokescreen! What are… of course I do. But Smokescreen, why-”  
Smokescreen silenced him with a finger to the lips. “Optimus. Please, hear me out.”  
Optimus nodded. Smokescreen inhaled, sitting down on the berth, facing the door. “I’ve been thinking.” He felt Optimus bristle behind him. “And I… well… Optimus, I’m a virgin.” He turned to face his Prime. Optimus jerked slightly, but otherwise appeared to accept the information. “And… I’ve come to the conclusion that…” He ran a hand down Optimus’ chest plates, resting it over his spark. “I don’t want to be one anymore.”  
Smokescreen turned back around as Optimus tensed again. Frag. That wasn’t a good sign.  
They sat in silence for several kliks, each with their own thoughts. Finally, Optimus moved, gently grabbing his shoulder and turning him around to face him.  
“Smokescreen. While I’m flattered, I must make sure you are sure of this.” He let go of his shoulder, looking at his servo. “I can feel the heat from your plating. And being in a relationship, and at your age, interfacing is something you are probably very keen to do.” Optimus put his servo back on his shoulder, smiling. “It is not that I think lowly of you like that. I am just making sure.”  
Smokescreen smiled. “Optimus.” He took the servo from his shoulder, turning bodily around and crawling up onto the berth. He pressed his lips to Optimus’, twining their fingers together. “Thank you for looking out for me. But I assure you, this is what I want. I don’t think anything could make me regret this.”  
Optimus smiled, bringing their joined hands to his lips and kissing the inside of his wrist. “Good. And thank you, for wanting to share in your first time with me. I’m honored.”  
Smokescreen nuzzled his face under Optimus’. “I cannot think of anyone I’d rather share it with.”  
Optimus laughed, deep and low and full of mirth, and brought their lips together. It was a different kiss than any they had shared before, this one strong and full of promises and passion. Smokescreen opened his mouth, prodding at Optimus’ mouth, requesting entrance. Optimus pulled back, looking at him.  
“Go slow.”  
Smokescreen nodded, moving back in to kiss him again. Optimus met him half way, their glossae meeting in a slow, languid dance. Smokescreen relaxed, his arms bracing on either side of Optimus’ helm. Optimus servo’s smoothed down his sides, slowly, landing firmly on his hips. He stroked there with his thumbs, making Smokescreen groan into his mouth, and then he was tugging, moving Smokescreen’s legs so they were straddling him. He leaned back until he was lying flat on the berth, Smokescreen following and hovering above him. They separated, staring into each other’s optics.  
“Optimus…”  
“Shh, let it be, Smokescreen.”  
Smokescreen shivered, letting his voice wash over him. He buried his face in Optimus neck cables, licking at them. Optimus groaned, glancing at the mech above him. He reached up, running a servo along the length of one of his doorwing, not putting much force behind it. Smokescreen whimpered, the wing pressing into his touch. Optimus pressed a kiss to the side of his face, wrapping his servo around the bottom edge of the doorwing and running along it. His other arm wrapped around his back, servo burying itself where the wing met his back, playing gently with the wiring there. Smokescreen cried out and arched into the servos, shivering.  
“Optimus! Please!”  
Optimus’ engine rumbled, powerful vibrations running into the smaller mech’s frame and making him whimper again. Optimus slid his servo down the edge of the wing, burying it in the joining point as the one that was there slid farther down his back, rubbing against the plating there.  
“Smokescreen.” He rumbled, catching his attention. Smokescreen straightened his arms, holding himself above Optimus and looking down at him with lust-darkened optics. Optimus nudged him, and gently rolled him over, reversing their positions, mindful of his lover’s doorwings.  
Optimus leaned down and kissed him softly. One servo stroked and grasped a hip, while the other trailed lightly down his torso, over his wings, over his thighs, anywhere he could reach. Smokescreen wrapped his arms around his neck, stroking the back of his helm and his back. Optimus’ servo came back up from its expedition of his calf, gripping his other hip. The pairs’ fans kicked on with a whirr. They pulled back, looking at each other. No words needed to be said for them to understand; this was the point of no return. Smokescreen nodded.  
“I love you.” He whispered.  
“And I, you.” Optimus whispered back.  
Optimus trailed a servo up his left side, searching for the hidden panel there. Smokescreen, catching on, grasped his servo and guided him to it, the panel sliding away smoothly once they reached it. Optimus moved to touch the bared cord and port, but Smokescreen’s servo wouldn’t budge. Optimus looked up at him, worried.  
“Smokescreen?”  
Smokescreen stared at their joined servos and his bared components for a moment. “I’m really gonna do it…” He muttered, more to himself than Prime. He looked up at Optimus, smiling and releasing his servo. “Sorry. I just… needed a moment to collect myself. I’m still a little nervous, I guess.”  
Optimus lifted his servo, stroking his cheek. “Smokescreen. If at any point in time you wish to stop, tell me immediately. I will stop.”  
Smokescreen smiled, placing his servo over Optimus’. “Thank you.”  
Optimus leaned in kissed him tenderly, stroking his cheek. He pulled back slowly, turning his attention back to the bared hardline connectors. He slid open his own panel, and gently grasped Smokescreen’s servo, guiding to grab his own cord. Together, they gently pulled it free for the first time. There was a little snag of resistance; not enough to hurt, but enough to be noticeable. Once they popped the seal, the rest of the cord unspooled smoothly. Their joined hands travelled towards- Smokescreen jerked a little as the tip of the cord made contact with Optimus’ port. They held there, sparks of electricity jolting back and forth.  
“Smokescreen. Let me teach you something about interfacing. The wait is usually more than worth it. Hold it there.”  
He let go of Smokescreen’s servo, grabbing his own cord and unspooling it, leading it towards Smokescreen’s port. He circled the port with the tip, making Smokescreen gasp. Gently, he eased his cord in. He was met with resistance, as he was expecting, and stopped when he was half way in. He locked optics with Smokescreen.  
“Plug in to me.”  
Smokescreen whined. Sexier words had never been spoken. He steadied his grip, and in a slow, even push, slid his cord into Optimus’ port.  
Smokescreen cried out, throwing his head back. Charge ripped through his body, taking him by surprise. Optimus took the moment to ease his own cord the rest of the way into Smokescreen, completing the loop. He gasped, feeling the way the charge was affecting the smaller mech.  
“O-Opt-timus!” Smokescreen cried out, writhing against the berth. It was so much. He hadn’t been expecting it to be so powerful.  
“S-Shh, it is o-okay, Smokescreen, I-I have you.” Optimus assured, shaking. The amount of charge between them was incredible. Visible sparks danced between their plating, snapping and crackling.  
Smokescreen screamed, coolant tears leaking from the corners of his optics. Optimus grasped his servos, intertwining their fingers and bracing them above his head.  
“Let go, Smokescreen. L-Let go.”  
Smokescreen screamed Optimus’ name, body arching off the berth, as overload raced through his body. Optimus roared, the backlash and the sight and sound of Smokescreen overloading being too much.  
Smokescreen fell back on the berth, limp and optics dark. Optimus barely stopped himself from falling on top of him, catching himself. Their fans roared with the effort to cool their bodies. From both the hardline connection and visual conformation, Optimus could see that Smokescreen was offline. He pried one servo loose, stroking his face gently. He hoped he wasn’t too tired. He wasn’t done with him quite yet.  
After several breems had passed, Smokescreen began to stir. He groaned, shifting and twitching, before his optics finally flickered back online. He looked around, getting his bearings, before his optics settled on Optimus and he relaxed.  
“Hey. How long was I out?”  
Optimus handed him an energon cube. “Not too long.”  
Smokescreen took the cube gratefully, muttering a quiet thanks. He drank quietly and quickly, rubbing the panel that covered his hardline connectors. Optimus leaned over, kissing his cheek softly.  
“How do you feel?”  
Smokescreen took a sip before answering. “Sore. A little tired, but getting better.” He looked at Optimus, his optics burning. “I could go another round.”  
Optimus smiled. So his thoughts had travelled over through the connection. “Is your body up to it?”  
Smokescreen drained the cube, tossing it into a nearby shelf. “Let’s find out.”  
He flopped back on the berth, twisting around until he was comfortable. Optimus chuckled, crawling over him.  
“Why the sudden change in attitude?”  
Smokescreen shrugged. He reached for Optimus, pulling him in for a kiss. “I guess I finally grew up.”  
Their lips met in a searing kiss. Smokescreen wrapped his legs around Optimus’ waist, grinding their groins together as a hint. They both groaned, Optimus grinding back. Less foreplay this time, but they’d last longer. Optimus reached down, rubbing his servos over Smokescreen’s doorwings.  
Smokescreen whined. “Not fair.” He reached up, grabbing the antenna on either side of Optimus’ helm and stroking, hoping he was right.  
Optimus groaned, low and deep, tilting his helm into Smokescreen’s grasp. Smokescreen smirked, ducking his helm down and attacking his neck. Optimus growled, his engine rumbling loudly and shaking the smaller body below him. Smokescreen’s fans kicked on again, and he ground his panel extra hard into Optimus’ in retaliation.  
Optimus chuckled, grabbing his hips and pinning them to the berth. Smokescreen whined, but Optimus shushed him and kissed away any further complaint.  
“Open your panel.” He whispered as he pulled back. Smokescreen shivered, and his panel clicked back.  
Optimus pulled back, crawling down the berth until he had a close up view of Smokescreen’s equipment. Bracing one servo beside his thigh, Optimus wrapped his servo around his spike lazily, slowly pumping it. Smokescreen watched, servos clenching and doorwings twitching against the berth. Optimus leaned down, flicking his glossa over the head of the spike. Smokescreen’s hips bucked, and his headed fell back as he groaned. Optimus looked up at him. Gone was the naïve young mech who had landed on Earth not too long ago. Gone was the self-conscious mech who had wanted to pursue a relationship with him. Gone was the nervous mech who had entered his quarters this evening. Laid out before him was a different mech. Optimus took the spike fully into his mouth, sucking. Smokescreen whined, sitting up to watch him. He glanced up at him, grinning around his spike. Smokescreen cupped the back of his helm, licking his lips.  
“Enough.” He rasped. He shuffled backwards, then forwards, pushing Optimus into a sitting position. “I wanna see what it’s like. Open your panel.”  
Optimus nearly overloaded then and there, his fans blowing to life. Smokescreen’s curiosity’s still was there, at least.  
Optimus spread his legs, letting his panel retract. Smokescreen crawled forward, settling between his thighs and bracing his servos on either side of his hips. He stared down at his spike, tilting his helm this way and that. He had never seen another mech’s spike up close before. He cautiously ran a finger up the underside, then gently wrapped his servo around it and stroked it a few times. He looked up at Optimus for conformation.  
“Use a little more pressure.” He choked out.  
Smokescreen nodded, looking back down at the spike. He gripped a little harder, a little surer, and began to pump again. Optimus leaned back on his servos, watching as Smokescreen worked. Suddenly, Smokescreen dove down, licking a stripe up the underside of his spike, taking the tip into his head when he reached it. Optimus bucked his hips, groaning loudly. Smokescreen braced his servos against Optimus’ thighs, taking as much of the spike as he could into his mouth. Optimus bit his lip, trying not to buck so he wouldn’t hurt his lover. He stroked the edge of one of his wings, making him twitch.  
Smokescreen pulled off, pulling up to optic level with Optimus. “I can see why you do it.” He said, licking a bit of transfluid from his lower lip. Optimus cupped his face, pulling him into a hard kiss. He pushed him backwards until he was lying flat on the berth again.  
“Are you ready?” He asked. He didn’t need to specify what for.  
Smokescreen nodded, spreading his legs. Optimus circled the wet entrance with one finger, slowly easing it in. It met little resistance, gliding smoothly in and out. Optimus bent down, lapping at the valve, tasting the lubricants. Smokescreen whined, shivering. He gave a shallow thrust of his hips, a silent plea for another finger. Optimus rubbed the second around the rim, before slowly easing it in as well.  
This one was much harder. Smokescreen hissed, a sign of the burning stretch to his before untouched valve. Optimus went slow, pausing his fingers in the valve before pulling them out slowly, pausing before slowly easing them back in. He repeated the process several times, each time the resistance becoming a little less. The transfluid from where he had wrapped his servo around Smokescreen’s spike earlier helped the process along as well. Finally, Smokescreen began to thrust his hips back against the fingers, moaning and whining. Optimus scissored his digits, spreading the valve wider. He licked the valve again, this time in partial preparation for a third finger. He pressed the third one in, and while not as hard as the second, it was not as easy as the first. He paused, simply scissoring his fingers in the valve, until Smokescreen nodded at him to continue, thrusting his hips again. Optimus pulled out and then pushed in quickly, scraping roughly against sensor nodes. Smokescreen jerked.  
“Optimus! Please, just- ah!”  
Optimus chuckled. He looked at the valve, considering. It looked stretched enough. Of course, he still had his seal…  
Optimus pulled out his fingers, licking them clean as he crawled up the berth. He braced his servos on either side of Smokescreen’s helm, one rubbing the edge of a doorwing, as Smokescreen reached up, pulling him down for a messy kiss.  
“Smokescreen. It will hurt.” Optimus warned him.  
“I know.” Smokescreen replied.  
Optimus nodded. He reached down, holding onto his hips, and slowly began to ease his spike into Smokescreen’s valve. Smokescreen tensed for a second, before relaxing, letting the sensation wash over him. Optimus paused as he reached the seal. He looked up at Smokescreen, making sure he was ready. Smokescreen nodded, holding out his servo for Optimus. Optimus smiled softly, twining their fingers and bringing their joined servos first to his spark, then Smokescreen’s, before setting them on the berth. With a moment to steel their nerves, Optimus pulled back a bit and then thrust forward, breaking the seal and bottoming out.  
Smokescreen threw his helm back, offlining his optics and opening his mouth in a silent scream. Optimus offlined his as well; it hurt him to hurt the one he cared most about. He onlined his optics and gently rubbed his hip, moving his servo up along his side to rub his doorwing soothingly.  
“Shh, it is okay, Smokescreen.” He said, trying to be as comforting as possible.  
Smokescreen’s optics flickered online, focusing on Optimus. “Hurts.” He groaned.  
Optimus nodded. “Always does the first time.”  
Smokescreen shifted, trying to alleviate some of the pain. He sighed, clenching his servos and turning his helm to the side. Optimus caught his helm with his servo, turning it to meet his in a soft kiss.  
“Just give it a bit. Remember: the wait is more than worth it.”  
Smokescreen nodded, relaxing. Slowly, the pain in his valve began to fade. He looked up at Optimus, nudging him with his knee.  
“I’m ready. Go.”  
Optimus nodded. He slowly eased himself out, before gently easing back in. Smokescreen hissed and whimpered, thrusting his own hips shallowly. They started a slow, easy rhythm between them that slowly started to build. Optimus leaned down, bending his arm, shortening the space between them. He connected their lips, glossae tangling. The end was fast approaching, they could both tell.  
Smokescreen pulled back from their kiss to cry out Optimus’ name, charge culminating in processor-blowing overload. Transfluid spurted from his spike onto his abdomen, lubricant rushing out to coat his thighs, the berth, and Optimus’ spike. Optimus moaned, Smokescreen’s name somewhere in there, his own overload crashing into him. Transfluid ejected from his spike into Smokescreen’s valve, making the smaller mech moan at the feeling.  
They didn’t move for a few kilks, simply staring at each other and basking in the afterglow. Finally, Smokescreen broke the silence by chuckling.  
“We made a mess.” He said, drawing his fingers through the transfluid on his abdomen.  
“That’s how you know it’s good.” Optimus replied, a little bit smug.  
They detangled themselves slowly, groaning as Optimus pulled out. Smokescreen made a face as a mixture of their fluids rushed out of his valve, making Optimus chuckle.  
“You’ll get used to it.” He assured, patting his thigh, making Smokescreen simultaneously blush and smile. They closed their panels and, deciding they were too tired to move somewhere else and also risk being seen, cleaned the berth. Once that was done, they settled back on the berth.  
“Well. I’m worn out.” Smokescreen said from his resting place on top of Optimus. Optimus hummed in agreement, stroking between his doorwings.  
“That’s also how you know it’s good.” Optimus chuckled. He frowned. “Smokescreen, you’ve…”  
“Changed?” Smokescreen supplied. When he nodded, Smokescreen sighed. “Yeah, I know. I meant what I said. I’ve kind of, I don’t know, grown up now, in a sense. Ya know? I mean, I’m not _totally_ changed, but…”  
“You are not the same mech who walked in here, or even who I plugged into this evening.”  
“Exactly!”  
Optimus nodded. It made sense, in its own way. It was like a rite of passage, if one wanted to look at it that way. If not, one could say it was merely another change in an ever changing and growing mech.  
“As long as you stay the Smokescreen I love, then I am fine with it.”  
Smokescreen smiled brightly, nuzzling under his chin. “I love you too, Optimus.”


End file.
